


Twisted

by Sehuyonce



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychopaths In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehuyonce/pseuds/Sehuyonce
Summary: Detective Jongin Kim is bent on catching the famous serial killer D.O. Upon gathering clues and information to apprehend the murderer, he learns that D.O. is none other than his childhood friend, Kyungsoo Do.





	Twisted

“Another person was killed yesterday by the infamous serial killer D.O. The victim’s name was Yixing Zhang and was found at the back alley of a bar. Zhang was an accused drug dealer and was tried yesterday. He was found not guilty. He is D.O.’s tenth victim. This is Joohyun Bae, KBS-CBN News.”

A man wearing a long black coat and a loosened necktie suddenly turned the television off. He looks stressed and tired. He sits down and removes his glasses. “Ugh. D.O. did it again. Yay. More work for us.”

“I swear Captain Kim, I’ll catch that son of a bitch.” A man wearing white said while rolling his sleeves showing his sun kissed skin. He sighed and fixed his messy hair. 

Irritated, Captain Kim grabs the coffee on his table and drinks all of it. “Don’t make promises. Just do it, Detective Jongin.”

“Yes Cap!” Jongin stands up from his desk. He grabs his coat and leaves the police station. He gets to his car and starts the engine. Based on the clues we’ve gathered, D.O. only kills accused criminals. He only murders them if they aren’t found guilty. The best thing to do is visit the courthouse and see his potential victims.

Upon entering the courthouse, Jongin learns that there is one ongoing trial. “Ugh, child rape. Why?” He mutters to himself, disgusted. He enters the courtroom. Perfect timing. The judge is about to give his verdict. 

“I find the defendant, Minseok Kim, not guilty.” 

Oh shit. Bingo. 

Minseok gives a devilish smile on the prosecutor. The prosecutor can’t hide his emotions. It’s evident that he is very angry. He clenches his fist, shaking. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

Jongin noticed that the prosecutor looks familiar. Short hair, heart shaped lips, thick eyebrows, cute face – Wait. He approached the prosecutor and he nervously stated, “Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo Do?”

“Yes? Do I know you?” Kyungsoo replied. He was busy fixing his things that he was not able to see who was talking to him.

“It’s me, Jongin.” Jongin replied, smiling.

Kyungsoo stopped and looks at Jongin. “Jongin? Jongin Kim?” He suddenly blushed and became nervous. “I-It’s been years…”

Jongin scratched his nape and shyly responded, “Yeah… The last time we saw each other was fifteen years ago.”

Jongin and Kyungsoo were childhood friends. They were very close until Kyungsoo’s father died and their family suddenly moved away. They never got in contact with each other again.

Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s things. They’re mostly files on Minseok Kim and evidence against him. “I’ll help you carry these.”

“Ah thanks. By the way, what brings you here?” Kyungsoo asked, smiling. 

“I was just gathering clues that’ll help me in catching D.O. You know, that serial killer?” Jongin replied. 

Kyungsoo gulped and His eyes widened. “You’re a cop?” He looks at his watch and immediately grabs his things from Jongin.

“Woah. What are you doing?” Jongin asked, confused of what just happened.

“Uhh… I need to go. I’m very busy. Maybe we’ll see each other again sometime? Bye” He starts walking at a fast pace. Before Jongin can catch up to him, he was gone.

Jongin sighs and smiles. He places his hands on his hips. You’re still cute all throughout these years, Kyungsoo.

Jongin suddenly remembers his task and places his palm on his head. I forgot about Minseok. Where do I find him? Luckily, he spots Kim’s lawyer. He approaches him. “Excuse me, I’m Detective Jongin Kim and I believe that your client is in danger.”

“Hmm? I don’t care.” The lawyer replied, annoyed. He fixes his coat at starts to leave.

Jongin grabs the lawyer’s shoulder “Wait! I just need to know where he’s staying. D.O. might kill him next.”

The lawyer stops and looks at Jongin. “I… I shouldn’t be telling you this but he’s staying at the CBX Hotel. If you have no other information to ask, I going to take my leave. Goodbye Detective Kim.” The lawyer walks out and gets in his car.

Upon learning that information, he hurriedly goes in his car. He looks at his watch. It’s only 5 o’clock. D.O. usually murders people around 9 pm. He stops at a nearby restaurant for a quick dinner before entering the hotel. The hotel receptionist stated that Minseok was staying at room 365.

Unfortunately, Jongin saw Minseok leave the hotel. That probably means that D.O. won’t kill him there. He stealthily follows Minseok until he saw the criminal going inside an alley. He slowly followed and discovered Minseok talking to a man wearing a black hoodie, black gloves and a black face mask. Wait a minute. That’s D.O.’s signature outfit!

Jongin ran toward them and shouted, “Bitch don’t!” but it was too late. Minseok’s throat was slashed and blood spurted everywhere. He looked at D.O., he pointed his gun at him and stated, “Don’t move! Put your hands in the air!”

Flustered, D.O. attacks Jongin and attempted to stab him with his knife. Jongin retaliates by firing his gun but the murderer was able to avoid the bullet. Kyungsoo slashes Jongin’s wrist, forcing the detective to drop his gun. Jongin sharply inhales the air and elbows D.O.’s chest. He grabs D.O.’s face mask using his wounded hand and aggressively removes it, revealing D.O. identity. 

Shocked, Jongin can’t move his legs. “What the fuck? Kyungsoo?” He drops the face mask and starts to walk towards his friend. 

“Jongin… I…” Kyungsoo said, shaking. He nervously threw the knife at Jongin, wounding his left cheek. He suddnely turns around and runs away.

Jongin holds his bleeding face and looks at the face mask. “No... It can’t be. Fuck.”

***

Jongin barely slept knowing that his childhood friend is murderous psychopath. He enters the police station with dark circles on his eyes and an Americano on his right hand. He seats on his chair and sips his coffee. 

“Jeez what happened to you?” Captain Kim greeted him, munching on his glazed donut. 

Jongin lets out a sigh and closes his eyes. He loosens his necktie “Junmyeon I – “

“Where are your manners, kid?” Captain Kim said, irritated. He stands up and gets a glass of water from the dispenser.

Jongin opened his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Sorry, Cap. I was just stressed because of D.O.” He grabs his coffee and drinks all of it. 

Captain Kim raised his eyebrows. “Aren’t we all stressed because of hooded bitch? By the way, are there any updates?” He grabs a second donut and stuffs it on his mouth. 

Jongin massaged his face. “I – “ he stopped. 

“You what?” Captain Kim asked.

I’ll catch Kyungsoo on my own. I’ll make him surrender on his own. He’ll listen to me. I’m his friend. I hope this goes well. Jongin thought. I… I almost caught him but I failed. I followed Minseok Kim but it was too late.

“Ahh speaking of…” Captain Kim turns on the television and news of Minseok Kim’s death is being reported.

Jongin stands up and leaves. I know where I can find him. He gets inside his car and goes to the local prosecutor office. He knocks on Kyungsoo’s office door. 

“Come in.” Kyungsoo responds.

Jongin opens the door. Kyungsoo got flustered. “We need to talk.” Jongin calmly said, clenching his fists.

Kyungsoo stands up, irritated. “We don’t have anything to talk about. Please leave before I call security.”

“Please.” Jongin walks towards Kyungsoo’s desk and places his hands on it.

Kyungsoo sighs “Not here.” He walks away from his desk when his hand were suddenly grabbed by Jongin. He suddenly turned red.

“Okay! Let’s have lunch together!” Jongin replied, smiling. He tightened his grip on Kyungsoo’s hand. God, it’s soft.

They had lunch at a nearby café and sat in an area near the window. “I’ve missed you so much, Kyungsoo. I want you to know that.” Jongin said while slicing his chicken parmigiana.

“I... I missed you too. We never got the chance to say goodbye when I left.” Kyungsoo drizzles his salad’s dressing and mixes it. 

Jongin takes a bite of his chicken and drinks a glass of water. “Well… maybe we don’t have to say goodbye to each other anymore. We can be together again.” He holds Kyungsoo’s hands.

Kyungsoo can’t help but blush. “Jongin… I’m a wanted man… How can you say that to me?” 

Jongin tightens his grip on Kyungsoo’s hands. “I’m here to help you. I’m your friend. I won’t take you to the police station. You can start a new life with me.”

Kyungsoo removes his hands on Jongin’s and sips a glass of water. “I… I don’t think that’s possible.” He avoided Jongin’s eyes.

Jongin’s eyes became sad. “What happened to you, Kyungsoo?” He chews on another slice of chicken followed by a glass of water. 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and chugs down a glass of water. “Do you remember when my father died? I… I… I killed him.” He whispered, bowing his head. He can’t look at Jongin’s eyes. He’s a murderer but his soft for Jongin. He munches on his salad quietly.

Shocked, Jongin’s only words were, “You what?” He also chugs down a glass of water and takes a deep breath. He became more concerned for his dear friend. He didn’t want to see him sad. It breaks his heart to see him in pain.

“My father was a dangerous man. He abused us. That’s why I always have bruises, remember? I always made an excuse that I tripped or something but the truth is that my father would always beat us. That is why one day, I’ve had enough. I ended his life so that ours wouldn’t be miserable. From that moment, I abhorred sinners, especially men like him.” Kyungsoo sobbed and lets out a sigh. “Believe me, all those people that I killed, they’re guilty. I just couldn’t find enough evidence to prove it. The world is better off without them.” Kyungsoo added.

Jongin wipes Kyungsoo’s tears and holds his hands. “I believe you. I’ll always believe in you… but killing is a crime. So please, I’m begging you to stop killing people even though they’re criminals. I’ll help you put them in jail just don’t murder them. Okay? I’ll help you no matter what it takes. You’re that important to me. I’ll always be by your side, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo smiles as he sheds a tear. “Promise?”

“Promise.” Jongin replied, smiling.

Starting that day, the killings stopped. Jongin would always help Kyungsoo on his cases. He also visits him daily. They have lunch and dinner together. He made sure that Kyungsoo always has a friend and that’s him. He never left Kyungsoo’s side. He kept his promise. He made Kyungsoo happy.

***

It’s been nine months since D.O.’s last murder. It’s already six o’clock in the evening. Kyungsoo stood up and fixed his files. He closed his computer and turned off the lights in his office. He leaves the room and looks at his watch. “Oh no I’m late.” He looks at the receptionist and says, “Have a pleasant evening, Seulgi. See you tomorrow.” He hurriedly walks out of the building and drives to the restaurant near Jongin’s condo. 

Kyungsoo notices that his friend was already there, waiting. “Sorry I’m late.” He said as he seats on the chair in front of Jongin. He fixes his hair and puts on his glasses.

“No no it’s fine.” Jongin replied, smiling. He opens a bottle of wine and pours some of it on Kyungsoo’s and his glass. “Today is a special day.”

“Hmm… why?” Kyungsoo can’t help but smile. He feels that something good is going to happen. His heart is pounding and he suddenly feels hot.

Their food arrived just in time as Jongin was about to say something. “Kyungso, we’ve been hanging out for the past six months. We’ve also been friends since forever… This is hard.” Jongin wipes his sweat and lets out a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is that what if we become more than friends?” He sips a glass of wine to fight his nervousness.

“I’d love it.” Kyungsoo responds, blushing. He holds Jongin’s right hand and places it on his chest. “Can you feel my heart beating? I love you Jongin. You’re the only person I want to be with. I only care about you. You are my everything, Jongin.”

Jongin places his hands on Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “I love you too, Kyungsoo.”

“Promise me that you won’t leave me.” Kyungsoo, said.

“I promise.” Jongin replied.

“Oh. I almost forgot.” Jongin removes his hands on Kyungsoo’s face and he reaches the inside pocket of his coat. He brings out a tiny black box and presents in to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo can’t hide his excitement. His eyes sparkled at became red as a tomato. “Kyungsoo…” Jongin opens the box and underneath it is a key to his condo unit. “Will you live with me?” 

Kyungsoo grabs the key and says, “Yes. Definitely.”

As soon as they finished eating they went to Jongin’s condo. They sat on the bed. It’s soft and warm and cuddly just like Jongin. Kyungsoo thought. 

Jongin removed his coat and threw it on the floor. Kyungsoo gulped. “Kyungsoo, we haven’t kissed yet have we?” Jongin asked, drawing his face closer to Kyungsoo’s.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and then suddenly Jongin was on top of him. It all happened so fast. He opened his eyes. Jongin was staring at him, smiling. He blushes and gulps again.

“Are you ready for it?” Jongin teased as he slowly pressed his lips against Kyungsoo’s soft heart shaped lips. Kyungsoo lets out a slight moan. He didn’t realize that he was already touching Jongin’s crotch. It was big and hard and oh so yummy. He can’t help but imagine the things he can do with Jongin’s big juicy meat.

“Oh for the love of God, just do it!” Kyungsoo said. He can’t handle all of Jongin’s teasing. His boyfriend just laughed and kissed him again.

Kyungsoo wakes up with Jongin’s arms hugging him. He liked it. He LOVED it. He wished that every day would be like this. Calm, peaceful and full of love. He examines Jongin’s face. Mine. You’re only mine and I am yours.

Jongin smiles and lets out a light moan. “Gooood morning, Kyungsoo.” He stretches his arms and hugs Kyungsoo once more. “What time is it?” He yawns.

“Seven o’clock.” Kyungsoo replies. He doesn’t want to go to work. He just wants to be with Jongin. He hugs his boyfriend tightly. “Let’s not go to work, hmm?”

Jongin chuckled and placed his hand on Kyungsoo’s hair messing it. “We’re going to be late.” He tried to get up but Kyungsoo tightened his hug.

“Five more minutes.” Kyungsoo buried his face on Jongin’s chest.

Five minutes passed. They showered together. Kyungsoo realized that he doesn’t have any clothes to wear. “Oh… How am I supposed to go to work without clothes? I told you we should just spend the day together.” He joked.

Jongin opens his closet and gives him some of his clothes. “Here. Wear mine. Let’s go to your house later to get your stuff.”

Kyungsoo grabs Jongin’s clothes and smells them. “Ahhhhh…” He wears them. Even though Jongin’s size is bigger than his, he loves it. He loves everything about Jongin. “Uhm… You don’t need to go to my house. I’ll bring my stuff later. Just wait here and cook dinner for us. Is that okay?”

“Sounds good.” Jongin replied, fixing his necktie making sure it’s properly done.

Every second seems an hour to Kyungsoo. He can’t wait to go home and hug Jongin. It’s only 4 o’clock. Running out of patience, he stands up and grabs his briefcase. He closes his office and announced, “I’ll go home early today.”

Kyungsoo drives to his house and packs his clothes and other necessary belongings. Jongin’s probably still working at the station. I’ll go visit him.

Kyungsoo enters the police station and sees Jongin talking to a female colleague. He notices that the woman’s fingers brushed on his boyfriend’s shoulders and arms. They were laughing together. They looked good together. Kyungsoo suddenly felt his heart become heavy. Who is that bitch? Why is she flirting with him? Why am I feeling this way? What is happening to me? Is this what jealousy feels like?

Irritated and angry, Kyungsoo approached them. “Detective Kim.” He said, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows.

Jongin turned and saw his boyfriend. “Kyungsoo? What are you doing here?” He was confused. He thought that they’d just see each other at his condo.

Kyungsoo tried to smile. “I wanted to surprise you, Jongin. Maybe we can go home together now. I also brought my stuff. All we need to do is go home and spend time together.” He coughed. “By the way, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”

“Ahh…” Jongin smiled, flustered. “Kyungsoo, this is Krystal, my friend and co-worker. Krystal meet Kyungsoo, my boyfriend.” He shyly scratches his nape.

“Oh so you’re THE Kyungsoo? Jongin always talks about you. It’s nice to meet you, Kyungsoo.” Krystal said, smiling. She reached out her hand to shake Kyungsoo’s hand.

Kyungsoo looks at her from head to toe. He doesn’t care about her but he didn’t want to be rude in front of Jongin. He shakes her hand and put on a fake smile. “It’s nice to meet you too, Krystal. Jongin, we probably should be going now.”

“Oh, right.” Jongin grabs his bag and coat. He looks at Kyrstal. “Bye, Krystal. See ya tomorrow!”

Krystal taps Jongin’s arm and smiled. “Go! Have fun! Bye!” She waves the two lovers goodbye.

Upon arriving at the condominium, Jongin cooked some herb crusted lambs for them and ate dinner. He noticed that Kyungsoo kept on fidgeting. He approached him and tapped his shoulder. “Is something wrong?”

Kyungsoo stands up and gets his car keys. “I uhh I just left some things on my house. I’ll go and get it now. I won’t take long.”

“Sure. I’ll just take a bath. Be careful.” Jongin noddded. He kissed Kyungsoo on his forehead before going inside the bathroom.

An hour passed and Kyungsoo hasn’t returned home yet. Jongin starts to worry and texted him. There was no response. Jongin kept walking back in forth in front of the bed. He looks at the clock. It’s already 9 o’clock. He grabs his hoodie and opens the door. He was greeted by Kyungsoo, sweating and panting.

“Oh you scared me! What took you so long? What happened?” Jongin stated, holding his chest. He grabs Kyungsoo’s boxed belongings and lets him inside the room.

Kyungsoo sat on the dining room’s chair and started explaining what happened. Apparently, he had a lot to bring so it took him an hour plus the heavy rush hour traffic. Jongin opens the fridge and brings out a pitcher of water. He pours it on two glasses and gives one to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo chugs it down. “Ahhh thank you.” He immediately stands up and hugs Jongin. “I missed you.”

Jongin pats his boyfriends back. “It’s only been an hour, Kyungsoo.” He sniffs Kyungsoo’s outfit. “You should take a bath.” 

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin’s eyes. “Later. Can we just have this moment for ourselves?” He proceeds to unbutton Jongin’s pajama revealing his eight pack abs and sun kissed skin. He then kisses Jongin’s neck which makes his boyfriend slightly moan.

“K-Kyungsoo… ahh. Take a bath first.” Jongin lets out a light moan. He pretends that he’s not interested but his body is showing a different reaction. He grabs Kyungsoo’s tight round ass and proceeds to massage it.

Kyungsoo retaliates by biting Jongin’s lips and then brushing over his crotch. He removes Jongin’s pajama. He’s delighted by the sight of Jongin’s god-like body. He whispers something in Jongin’s ear. “I can’t believe that I get to keep you by myself. You’re mine and mine alone.”

Jongin was a bit weirded out by Kyungsoo’s statement but he just ignored it and undressed Kyungsoo. He held Kyungsoo face and preceeded to kiss his soft lips. All of a sudden, Kyungsoo pushed him and he fell on the bed. “You’re a bit aggressive today eh?” He teased.

Kyungsoo smirked. “I want you inside me.” He humped his ass on Jongin’s growing bulge. Jongin pulled him closer and kissed him. They had a very rough and wild night. Kyungsoo was filled with joy and excitement. He wanted Jongin and nobody else. No one can stop him from loving Jongin. No one.

Kyungsoo got up early and left Jongin a note. “Sorry I had to leave early. I have an urgent meeting with my boss. See you later. Love you.”

Jongin kept smiling while preparing breakfast. He even sang in the shower. He was in a very good mood. He greeted all the staff at the police station upon arriving. He brought a box of donuts and gave everyone coffee.

Captain Kim noticed that he’s displaying an unusual behavior and teased him. “You are very energetic today. Was the sex that good?” He grabs a donut and takes a bite out of it then drinking his coffee. Nothing beats the donut and coffee combination.

Jongin taps Captain Kim’s arm. “Eh? It’s not that. It’s just that everything that’s happening in my life has been beautiful so far. No more D.O. to make me stressed.” He drinks his coffee and seats on his desk. He noticed that Krystal’s desk is still empty. “Where’s Krystal? I have to give her this coffee.”

“I don’t know. She’s usually comes early.” Captain Kim responds while munching on his second donut. He turns on the television with his other hand. His eyes widened by what he saw.

“Cap!” a police officer shouted upon entering the station. “Krystal… She’s…”

“Earlier this morning, police officer Krystal Jung was found dead near her home. She has multiple stab wounds on her legs and her throat was slit. Some citizens are concerned that psychopath D.O. is back as throat slitting is one of his signatures. However, Jung was not an accused criminal. Some experts believe that she was killed by a copycat killer. Furthermore, a note was left on her body. It states the words slut and whore written in blood. This is Joohyun Bae, KBS-CBN News.”

“Shit. No no no no no.” Jongin holds his chest in disbelief. “It can’t be… No…” He clenches his fist and takes a deep breath. He needs to know the truth. He needs to know what happened. He grabs his coat and prepares to leave.

“Where are you going?” Captain Kim asked, gulping his coffee. He slams his fist on his desk and closed his eyes. 

“I’m going to find the person who did this.” Jongin replies, looking angry. He slams the door and gets in his car. Please tell me that you didn’t do this. Please. I don’t know what I’ll do if I find out that you’re responsible for this.

He goes to Kyungsoo’s office. He’s not there. Seulgi stated that he hasn’t shown for work. Where are you hiding? He visits his condo unit. Kyungoo’s not there. Fuck, Kyungsoo. Did you really do it? He decides to go to Kyungsoo’s house. He notices that the gate is open. He goes in and opens the door. “Kyungsoo?” 

Kyungsoo’s house looks clean. It is well maintained. There are various sculptures and plants but it looks empty. Jongin walks further and finds an open door. What he saw inside was horrifying. He tried not to vomit. There are piles of dead bodies on the floor. The corpses are decomposing inside the room. “What the fuck?”

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo said. He was wearing a black hoodie, black pants, black sneakers and black gloves.

Jongin turned around and saw his boyfriend wearing D.O.’s outfit. “Why, Kyungsoo? Why?” He walks towards him but he walks away. Kyungsoo stopped walking in the living room.

Kyungsoo turns around to face his boyfriend, smiling. “That slut wanted to fuck you so I killed her. You should have seen her face when I stabbed her. Her screams were music to my ears. I enjoyed every moment of it. I showed her that she shouldn’t mess with Jongin’s boyfriend. You belong to me, Jongin. You are mine and mine alone.”

Jongin starts to have tears in his eyes. “You shouldn’t have killed her. She was innocent! I told you no more killing but you didn’t stop did you?” He slowly walks towards him, shaking.

“I can’t stop! I can’t help it! Am I just supposed to let those criminals walk and be free? No! I have to do something. It’s not like the world needs them anyway. It’s better to end their lives before they do more harm and make others miserable. I can’t believe that you’re stupid enough to believe that I would stop. You can’t stop me. No one can stop me!” Kyungsoo shouted confidently. He didn’t want to say that Jongin was stupid but he had no choice.

“You’re not God to end their lives. You’re not different from them. You’re also a criminal. I’m sorry Kyungsoo. I failed you. I failed as a friend. I failed as your boyfriend. I’m going to have you report to the station. You’re under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire.” Jongin stated, wiping his tears. He grabs Kyungsoo’s shoulders firmly.

“Jeez, you don’t have to be so formal.” Kyungsoo looks at Jongin’s eyes. “Can I kiss you for one last time?”

Jongin nods and holds his cheeks. “I’m doing this because I love you. I want you to become a better person. I’ll assist you in every therapy session. We may not be physically together but I will still be with you. Always remember that.” He slowly leans on Kyungsoo’s forehead and makes their lips touch.

“There is a way for us to be together.” Kyungsoo whispers, hugging Jongin tightly. He buries his face on Jongin’s chest. He’ll surely miss this. He’ll miss every aspect of Jongin. He won’t be able to touch him when he’s in prison. 

“What do you mean?” Jongin responds, confused. He tries to smile despite the situation. This may be the last time that they hug.

“Death…” Kyungsoo whispers. He removes his face on Jongin’s face and looks him in the eye. “I love you, Jongin. I will always love you.” He slowly grabs the knife on his pocket and aims it on Jongin’s side.

“Kyungsoo – “ 

Kyungsoo repeatedly stabs Jongin’s side and he pushes him on the floor. Jongin’s white shirt immediately turns red. His blood is rapidly flowing out of his stomach and scatters on the floor. He kneels in front of his dying boyfriend and slowly grabs Jongin’s gun using his lover’s hand and aims it on his own chest. Withouth any hesitation, he fires it making him cough some blood. He falls on the floor facing Jongin. He places his hand on Jongin’s face and looks at his eyes for the last time. “I… I love you…”

“I… I love you too… Kyungsoo.” Jongin whispered. He holds Kyungsoo hand and smiles.

The sound of police sirens can be heard approaching Kyungsoo’s house as they close their eyes, dying.

**Author's Note:**

> I have alternate ending in mind. Should I post it? Shameless plug - follow me on twitter @Sehuyonce haha.


End file.
